


Ultimate High School Level Chunin Exams

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Ruruka x Akane x Nagito x Teruteru x Hifumi x Junko x Genocider Sho x Byakuya x Chiaki x Hajime by Molly of Whore House Fanfics





	Ultimate High School Level Chunin Exams

AN: this is an au where all my fave characters are in the Naruto universe and doing the chunin exams. They've gotten through the forest of death and are ready to battle each other!

Each of the remaining contestants stood in the large battle room. Junko stood up front on the stage in her sexy hokage robes. She only took this job to start wars and force children to kill each other. Even then she was better than the third hokage. Jonin Hajime stood slightly behind her to the right. He had a bored expression and just waited for her orders. She smiled and exclaimed, “omg! Only eight of you made it?! Good job making it this far! Since the forest didn't kill you you'll get to kill each other!”  
Everyone looked at each other with confusion and horror. Ruruka Ando stepped forward and said, “That's ridiculous! I just watched my boyfriend die and you're gonna make us kill again? No thanks bitch”  
“If you don't fight then you won't get to become a chunin or anything higher” Junko smirked evilly “I'll also use some heavy duty blackmail against you and your families if you refuse”  
Ruruka huffed and crossed her arms, thinking. They all wanted to become higher ranked ninja but didn't want to kill their friends to get there.  
Byakuya pulled out the ninja info cards he beat off of Kabuto the punk ass bitch from the Sound Village and read up on his opponents. Genocider Sho watched over him to protect him from any surprise attack.  
In good humor Teruteru offered Yamada some fried chicken. Yamada being the fat fuck his is ate it immediately. He soon began to choke and turn blue. No one knew how to save him and he died the way he lived, eating and being a dumbass.  
The contestants gasped and turned to Teruteru in shock. They couldn't believe he killed first. He just smiled and pulled out some kitchen knives and threw them like kunai at Komaeda. Being super lucky Komaeda moved out of the way just in time by tripping over his own feet like some kind of moron. The knives went past him and stabbed into Ruruka.  
Akane's hated that bitch and gave a thumbs up to Teruteru’s aim. She didn't believe he would attack her since they're in the same class. She was wrong. He came running at her with an iron poker. She used titty no jutsu and made her tits super big and he bounced off of them into a wall, dying upon impact.  
She laughed before tripping on the titties. The way she fell made it so her face was in the tits so she couldn't breathe. Death by titties is the best way to go.  
Chiaki tried to stay strong through the fighting. She yelled for her classmates to stop and remind them they're friends. She broke down crying. Byakuya saw his chance and took it. He ordered Genosider Sho to kill her in her moment of weakness. Chiaki screamed as Sho stabbed her through the heart with her scissors.  
Sho then pranced back to Byakuya for a hug. He smiled evilly before stabbing her in the back with one of Teruteru’s dropped knives. She had the same idea because she stabbed him in the back as well. They fell to the ground death still holding each other.  
Komaeda looked on with a confused face with how fast they all died. He shrugged and stood up with a smile. “I guess that means I win”  
Junko smirked and signaled to Hajime. He ninja flashed behind Komaeda and restrained him. Junko did some hand signs and used mind control no jutsu. His eyes got all swirly and her was under her control to spread despair.


End file.
